Toy Store
by ThePlaceWhichYouCanReach
Summary: Aurora has always loved toys, even when she was an adult. When her grandfather dies and leaves everything to her, including his old toy store, she did not expect a murderer to be a part of that inheritance. (There will be gore, smut, and just a hit of fairy-dust, but who can forget the psycho monochrome murderous clown). Please Review! Because I wuv you:3.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just above the tree line when a old man with his granddaughter walked along the sidewalk next to a large brick building with different stores within each door. They passed a barber shop, ice-cream parlor, and a thrift shore before they turned to enter a old toy store. The display window next to the stores door had white curvy letters that read "Walter's Toy Shop - buy, fix and sell all toys!"

The old man pulled out a key ring with dozens of keys dangling from the small ring. He moved the keys about till he found the one he was looking for and pushed it through the keyhole on the door to unlock it. The door opened with a bell ringing and a slight creak the farther it moved. The pair walked in and the door shut with a thud and the bell chiming once more.

The inside of the shop was colorful with dozens of toys covering tables and shelves. There were trains, stuffed animals, dolls, cars, books, puzzles, blocks, et cetera. There was a cash register in the back and right next to it was a door. The little girl walked around the shop looking for toys to play with, and the old man walked over to the cash register and sat down on a worn out stool.

The old man looked around the store with a pleasant smile on his face as he gazed over all of the toys. He leaned against the wall and pulled a wrinkled hand up to his suspenders that were holding up his blue jeans and pulled on them with his thumb. He watched as the little girl gazed at the colorful designs of a Jack-in-the-box that was next to others. She picked the colorful wooden box up and brought it to the old man.

She set the box on the table and walked around the register so her grandfather could pick her up. He sat her on the table and said, "What have you brought me?" His voice was rough due to years of laughter and it still held joy that sparkled in his soft blue eyes as he looked at his granddaughter.

The little girl picked up the box and placed it in her lap. "It's a Jack-in-tha-box. I want to open it." She looked at her grandfather with bright green eyes, her voice small and innocent.

The old man smiled and grabbed the handle that stuck out of the side of the wooden box and began to turn it. The sound of 'pop goes the weasel' filled the little girls ears as she waited for the end. When the clown popped out from the box the little girl gave a small yelp and giggled.

The old man smiled and started to close the lid but the little girl stopped him.

"What's the matter?"

"What if Jack doesn't want to go back in the box? What if he is lonely?" The little girl stared at her grandfather waiting for an answer.

"You are right, little Aurora. I never even thought to ask Jack if this is what he wanted." The old man placed his hand over his heart and looked at the clown that sat poking out of the box with a very pleading look. "Why, Jack, can you ever forgive me for being so inconsiderate? Why, I have left all of the Jacks closed in their boxes! Little Aurora, why don't you go and let all of the Jacks out of their boxes."

Aurora smiled at her grandfather and hopped down and ran to the other Jack-in-the-box's. She then proceeded to open all of the boxes, her grandfather only laughing as she did so.

After all the Jacks were set "free", Aurora began to play with the various toys that were in the shop. Her grandfather opened the door that was next to the cash register and stepped inside.

The small room was filled with broken toys along with parts such as buttons and screws. A small chest sat on a table that was pushed up against the wall, the old man opened it to reveal small delicate tools that he used to fix the toys. He sat down on a small stool and grabbed a teddy-bear that was ripped open and missing a nose and eye. He pulled out a needle and thread along with a box of button that possibly contained a matching button eye. He began fixing the bear in hopes of fully restoring it.

The day was relatively quiet, other than a few passersby coming in and looking around. Though when the two started to head out a man burst through the door looking quite disheveled and wide eyed. He held a box in his hands and looked around frantically like he was too caught up in himself that he almost ran into Aurora. When the old man tried to calm him down the man stopped and kept asking who he was.

"I am Walter. The owner of this shop. Now why are you causing such a ruckus?"

Walter grabbed the man's shoulders to steady him. When the man looked at Walter he smiled and laughs handing Walter a dull wooden box that had a handle on the side of it.

"I need you to take this. Keep it away from him, and don't open it. Ever."

The man let go of the box once Walter grabbed it and ran out the door. Walter just looked down at the box and sighed. Setting the box behind the register and leaving with his granddaughter, who was more than a little confused and curious as to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RING! RING!

A bundle of covers began to move due to a phone going off. After a bit moving, a hand popped out of the covers along with a brown mop that at one point may have been hair. The hand felt around till it landed on the loud device and grabbed it.

"What the hell are you doing! We were supposed to have left ten minutes ago!" The sound of an angry woman has heard right when the hand pressed the small green button.

"I love you too, mom."

A woman undid herself from the pile of as her mother continued to rant.

"We are going to the lawyer to see my dad's will and you are still in bed! I did not raise my child to be late! I-"

"Mom, we still have a hour. I have time, I don't take seven days to get ready I take seven minutes, give or take."

"Buy the appointment starts at nine it is nine-"

"Time change, our time is a hour ahead. I did tell you to change your phone before we left but you didn't listen."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, but the woman could hear the faint sound of a cars engine cutting off followed by the call ending. With a sigh she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later the woman walked out with a white towel wrapped around her. She was thin and a bit boyish looking besides her long wavy chestnut colored hair. She pulled up her bag full of clothes and grabbed some jeans, a green button down with a white tank-top and underwear. She got dressed and slipped a satchel over her shoulder to head out.

She closed the hotel door and walked down to the first floor. She walked out of the door and looked around. Two women stood their typing on their phones not even bothering to look up at the approaching woman.

"Hey, if you want I can buy you breakfast, considering you got up early."

The two women barely even looked away from their phones and when they do its more of disgust.

"Well, there isn't even anything here, so even if I wasn't on a diet it's not like you could get anything." The smaller woman said. She had white wedges on her feet and wore a pink summer dress with a small ribbon around her waist. Her cherry lips moved as she chewed a piece of gum and her bleached hair was straight and framed her face well. Over all she was a beautiful woman but her voice sounded fake and forced.

"There is the diner. Grandpa always took me there, besides it would be good to see Martha."

The older woman look at her. "Please, Martha is as old as this town, she probably can't even remember that he died." She had a smirk on her face as she lifted her nose to look down at the woman. "Aurora, what are you wearing? You look like a homeless man."

"Look I don't have anything nice with me besides my funeral dress okay. Besides we are going to the lawyer, mom, not the damn president."

"Well your sister at least dressed nice... even if it is unprofessional." Her mother grabbed a strand of her sisters hair and let it fall from her hand.

Both of the girls rolled their eyes. "Can you even say something positive? Even for your favorite daughter you can't be nice."

"She is not my favorite, we just have more similar interests is all."

"Well I am going to the diner, I don't care if you come or not." Aurora walked past them without protest.

She began to walk her way to the diner that was in the center of the town. She passed places that brought up pleasant memories. She smiled at the stores she passed, but one store made her stop entirely. Walter's Toy Shop. She checked to the if the door was open, but due to the fact that it was not opening showed that it was locked. She then looked inside through the display window. Toys were everywhere, their colors were all bright and gave the shop a pleasant vibe. A tear fell from Auroras face.

She continued walking and eventually made it to the diner. The door opened with a bell ringing as she stepped through. The moment she stepped in a shriek and a bear hug came her way.

The woman who hugged her was a short thin old woman who wore a diner uniform.

"Oh dear! You must be starved!" The woman turned to the cook who stood behind the counter. "Fix her some waffles and eggs and bacon and hash and toast and grits and-"

"Martha!" The small woman turned to Aurora and smiled and hugged her again.

"Sorry, I just feel so bad for you, but you are going to eat some waffles. Still the best around."

"I am starving."

Martha finally let go of her and pulled her to the counter so she could sit.

When the cook brought the waffles Martha say down next to her. There was only two other people in the diner, the cook and a man in the corner sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Your granddad was a good man, you know that. He would give up everything to help someone. He also cared for you more than that woman who you call a mother and that man you ain't ever see."

"Martha, look, I know you don't like my parents, but they do love and care for me, they just have a funny way of showing it, that's all."

Martha stood up. "Now don't you go around trying to defend those people!" She sat back down when she realized she was yelling and grabbed Auroras shoulder. "Look, you and I both know that that woman is only here for your grandad fortune, and you know it."

Aurora sat there thinking about what Martha had said, she knew it was true, but she had hope that maybe somewhere in her mother's heart she cared. Though this was tough for Aurora because today was the only day her mother had actually cared to eagerly get ready.

She ate a few bites before looking back up when Martha spoke. "If your grandad was smart, he would not even a single penny to that woman, even if it is his daughter."

"Well It's not like she needs it, dad owns enough already, I don't know why she would want or need anymore." Aurora talked with a waffle still in her mouth.

"Yea, but greed can make people forget that they are well off."

Martha got up and grabbed a pot full of coffee. She walked over to the man with the newspaper and filled up his cup, he gave her a polite 'thank you' before Martha walked back over to Aurora, who now was finishing her waffles.

Aurora pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 8:47. She got up and paid for the food and said goodbye before leaving.

Walking back to the hotel she found her mother and sister sitting in their car already pulling out of the parking space. Aurora pulled out car keys and walked over to a small red truck and unlocked the door before stepping in.

The interior of the truck was clean, it had leather seats and no back seat or cup holders but to Aurora it got her places and had character.

She pushed the keys into the ignition and started the truck. She pulled out and drove behind her mother. The lawyer was not to far away but it was not in the town they were in.

Once there Aurora parked next to her mothers black convertible. She walked up to the small building that they were supposed to meet the lawyer. It was a small brick building that had glass doors with the words "Grayson LLC".

Once inside, Aurora walked to the receptionist and asked where she needed to go. She headed down one of the hallways till she reached the door she needed to go to. The room had a desk with the lawyer behind it and four chairs, three of which were filled.

Auroras sister and mother sat in two of the chairs and a man in the other.

"Hello… Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aurora stared at her dad as she sat down in the furthest chair from the lawyer and her dad. Her dad just faced the lawyer ready to hear what he has to say, as did her mother and sister.

The lawyer cleared his throat and picked up some papers on his desk. "As Walter's personal representative and attorney I have gathered you all to read his will. He wished me to read this before I give you anything.

"My children. Christy, my daughter, Elizabeth and Aurora, my granddaughters, I love you all. I only wish to tell you my final piece of wisdom. Live. Don't hold back. There is nothing in this world that should hold you back. If you have the chance, take it. There is never an excuse. Don't sit around doing something you hate, and don't stay around people who you don't like. Help. Don't ever hesitate to help others, and If you can't help them yourself, help them find someone who can. It will bring more that just a few smiles. Love. A boy once told me the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Never is something more true. Live, help, love. I love all of you. Walter Anthony Paterson."

The lawyer sighed again before looking up to see two teary faces, Elizabeth and Aurora sat there sniffing. "I will give you time to think before we continue."

"Well, Walter has passed down the house and toy shop to Aurora, I have already filled out the paperwork for the Toy shop, unless you decide to sell it, and Elizabeth will take the beach house he owned in Florida." The lawyer said with a smile.

Christy looked like she could have killed the lawyer, even if it was not his words. "What! He would give nothing to his damn daughter!"

"Ma'am, I was not the one who wrote this, your father did."

Christy stood up and walked out followed by her husband, leaving her two daughters there with the lawyer.

The lawyer sighed and rubbed his face. "Is she always like that?"

The two women nodded.

The lawyer sat back in his chair and sighed again. "Anyway, here are the keys to the houses and shop." He held two sets of keys to Aurora and one to Elizabeth.

Aurora took the keys as did her sister.

"Well that is it, you two have a wonderful day." The lawyer stood up and shook both of their hands before they left.

Once outside the two looked and the keys.

"I can't believe I have a house. In Florida." Elizabeth just shook her head. "I didn't even see grandad that often."

Aurora patted her sisters back. "Hey just think, when you get out of school you will already have a house already paid for, I guess if there is a bright side to all of this its that."

Elizabeth looked at her sister. "But what about mom? Can't she just take it because I am in school?"

Aurora stood there thinking. "No, you're eighteen, I don't think she can. Besides you have, like what, a few more months of school left before you graduate?"

"Yea."

"Well don't worry about it. You just did you boo." The two girls laughed at their old joke.

They made it outside seeing their parents talking two each other, but when they noticed them they stopped.

"Elizabeth, we are leaving now. Hurry up." Their father said in a deep voice. He was tall in a gray suit with a blue tie. He had gray hair on the side of his head with black hair on top and blue eyes. Overall a handsome man.

"Okay, I will be right there." Elizabeth looked at her sister and hugged her. "I love you, bye."

"Love you too. See you later."

The pair split up before Elizabeth walked away toward their parents.

Now, Aurora was alone. She walked to her truck and drove off.

She ended up driving on a very pleasant road with houses along both sides. Large trees reached over the road with their bright green leaves due to the fact that spring was here. White picket fences squared off yards and children played in on the street with smiles on their faces.

Aurora parked on the side of the road in front of a house with a similar picket fence. She walked up to the small gate and pushed it open and continued to the steps that lead to a screened in porch. The house was white with two stories and a basement. The porch was closed off by a screen that kept misquote out, on the porch was two rocking chairs and a small table. Two large windows were on both sides of the door that sat in the center.

Her hands clasped the keys to the house and slowly walked to the door before pushing the keys inside the keyhole. She hesitated before she turned the key to unlock the door. As soon as it was unlocked she opened the door slowly.

Inside the house was was a large kitchen that overlooked the foyer and a hallway that connected the front to the backyard. Along the hall was two doors, one leading to a bedroom the other a bathroom. The kitchen had pots and pans hanging over a island and a basket of fruit sitting in the center. The foyer had a TV that faced a couch and two worn out chairs along with a few tables next to the seats. Light flooded the house due to so many large windows along the walls.

Aurora walked through the front of the house slowly inspecting the area. She walked to the back of the house where there was another small foyer, though this one was the dining room, which held a table with plates already set up. It overlooked the backyard which was an open area with lush green grass and a small shed in the corner. Next to the dining room was a door that led outside and a set of stairs. Aurora walked up the stairs.

At the top was a small hallway that had two bedrooms and a bathroom. Aurora walked back down. She walked to the front and began to cry.

This was her home now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light poured through the windows as Aurora slipped out of bed. She has been in here for a year. She sorted through most everything that her grandfather had and what she couldn't use she gave to charity, most of it was clothes anyway.

Aurora stood up and stretched before walking to the master bathroom. She stood under the water for a few minutes before scrubbing the sweat that had clung to her body. Once out she put on her clothes.

She walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen to make breakfast. She pulled out some eggs, bacon and bread. The house soon was filled with the smell of bacon.

She grabbed a plate and a fork before pulling the food on her plate. She walked around the island to where there were four bar stool and sat in one. She ate in silence.

With her breakfast done and plates in the dishwasher, Aurora made a cup of coffee and headed out.

The morning illuminated the small town with warm sunlight. Aurora drove down to the Toy Shop with music humming from her radio.

She parked behind the building and walked to the front where Walter's Toy Shop sat. After unlocking the door, Aurora entered with the sound of a bell. She propped the door open to let fresh air in. She walked to the back where the register was and the door with the toy repair was.

Aurora opened the door and sat on the stool. She picked up a wooden box that seemed completely drained of color with a handle on the side. She was about to start working on it till she heard someone call her name outside.

The box was still in her hand when she stepped out to greet the person. A man stood next to the register smiling at Aurora. He was a well dressed man with a clean shave and slicked black hair.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get dinner sometime."

His smile faltered a bit when she didn't answer right away.

"I would love to George. When?" She placed the box on the register and smiled at him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Saturday night. I will pick you up at six."

"Okay then."

George pointed at the box. "What are you working on? New project?"

Aurora shrugged and grabbed the box inspecting it. "I guess. It's a old Jack-in-the-box's. I just want to restore it I guess, but it's really hard trying to tell which colors where there previously. Plus the jack is missing, and I can't find the music box to restore that."

George hums to himself. "Well does it open at least?"

"Yea, but here's the weird part." She the box and began turning the handle. The sound of 'pop goes the weasel' filled the store. It sounded rough had a few out of tune notes, and when it got to the climax the top popped open. She tilted the box towards George, when he looked inside he looked at her.

"What's so weird about it? It's just empty."

"Yea that's the point, there is nothing, I can't find the music box or the spring."

George looked in the box again and put his hand inside feeling around like he was searching for a door, but found nothing.

"See?"

He looked at her and pushed the box to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think it is possessed?"

Aurora laughed at the thought. "How would a box be possessed? Besides, I have had it for over a week and nothing has happened, so I doubt that is the case."

"I don't know, it may be laying dormant, waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

"You watch too many horror films."

George waved a hand at her and smiled. "Well, if you ever find yourself in the grasps of some demon just, you know, give me a call."

"Yea, will do, mister exorcist."

They both smiled at each other before they said their goodbyes and George left.

Aurora grabbed the box and walked back into the small room to finish what she was doing.

Saturday came by quickly for Aurora. She had gotten off of work early just to get home early and take a long warm bath. Once she was finished bathing she got out and got dressed. She decided it would be okay to dress up a bit, so she picked out a knee length white lace dress with gray leggings and flats. It was a bit more than what she typically wore, but still comfortable. She had just put her hair up in a messy bun when the sound of the doorbell filled the house.

Rushing to the door, Aurora nearly tripped on a box. The box. She bent down and placed it on the desk before continuing. She had brought it home to see if she could find anything about the box but she found nothing so it just sat on her desk.

The door flung open and George stood there with his hair slicked back and dressed in a suit and bow tie. He smelled of Axe deodorant and had a white smile as he looked at Aurora.

"Wow. Just wow. You look... you look beautiful."

Aurora blushed a bit and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Well, shall we be off?" He said as he held out his arm for her to grab.

"We shall." She smiled and looped her arm with his.

They descended down the stairs and to his car. He opened the door for her to let her in. Once they were both in they drove to the restaurant.

They pulled up to a small Italian restaurant. It was a family business with extremely friendly people who worked there. Once settled the couple talked and ate have a decent time. The night was quite nice for Aurora. She really liked George, he was nice and treated her with respect.

When they were done they headed to Aurora house where she invited him in for a drink.

Aurora pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She walked out to the back porch where George was and poured wine In both glasses before sipping her drink.

"Today was wonderful. Thank you." Aurora smiled at him sipping her wine.

"The pleasure is all mine." He looked at her smiling but his smile faltered a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The scene was not one Aurora would have ever thought would ever happen. She sat on her bed with bruises forming on her arm and face. George was undoing his pants as Aurora began to sob.

He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him which caused more wipers to come from her lips. "Look you are the one who invited me in. You are the one who looked so fuckable. It's your fault, you just need to accept the consequences for your actions."

Aurora only cried more at his words. _Why was this happening? He seemed so nice but turned out so wrong._

He pulled down his pants along with his boxers revealing himself to her. She looked away trying to deny what was about to happen, but he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him causing her tears to flow even more over her face.

"Awe, look at you, don't you look just beautiful." He pulled her hair back so he could inspect her face. "You are going to satisfy me, do you understand?"

She didn't do anything but cry which angered him. He pulled her hair up in a painful jerk. "Do you understand?"

She nodded repeatedly, sobbing more and more as she nodded her head.

He smiled at her as he unzipped her dress. "Good."

He nearly had her dress off her waist when the loud sound of laughter filled the room, causing George to look around the room. Aurora covered her breast and scooted away from George and further on the bed.

Behind George stood a very tall man who appeared to be a clown, though he had no color. He was laughing as George started to pull his pants up but this only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"Who the hell are you!? You fucking freak!" George stumbled a bit trying to pull his pants up quickly.

The clown merely laughed and started walking to George. The way the clown moved seemed almost grotesque, he looked as if he had no bones in his body. George fell back as the clown approached.

He walked over to Aurora, who was now in the corner of the room, and grabbed her arm. The clown looked back at George. "What are you going to do now? She is in the hands of a demon."

Auroras eyes shot straight to the Jack-in-the-box, that now lay on the floor wide open. She looked at the clown and sunk into the corner as much as she could.

George ran to the door and tried to open it but it was not bugging. "What the hell! Open damn it!"

The clown laughed. "Awe, so you don't plan on saving her do you? You're no fun. Well I don't plan on leaving without having a good time!"

The clown let go of Aurora and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. George frantically looked around the room still trying to pry the door open.

The sound of 'pop goes the weasel' filled the room and George started the yell as he hit the bedroom door with his shoulder. Aurora sat in the corner doing nothing but sit in amazement.

The clown appeared behind George and grabbed his arm before disappearing again, this time with George.

Aurora sat in the corner for a few hours before she realized that the clown may not be back soon. She stood up steadily and staggered to the bed. She didn't know what else to do but sleep and hope it was all a dream.

The next morning, Aurora sat up and cried. She had so much emotional trauma from the previous night that she barely even believed her memory. She nearly got raped by a man she has known for a long time and a clown disappeared with him.

She stood up and realized she was still In the dress and it was only halfway on her. She walked to the shower and striped the clothing off before sitting in the tub with hot water pouring over her. She cried again and let herself go so the emotions would vent out a little.

Once done she got out and put on sweatpants and and hoodie. She was not going to go to work today, she couldn't after what happened.

She sat in her living room sipping coffee. She curled herself into and ball on the couch. She kept replaying what had happened in her mind over and over again. She sat in a trance, barely noticing the puff of black smoke that appeared in front of her.

A small box sat on the table in front of her. It was wrapped in bright wrapping paper that seemed to change color. A large black bow sat on top of the box with a card hanging from it. The card read, "To sweet Aurora!"

Aurora stood up and grabbed the small box and looked at the hypnotic wrapping paper. She lifted the lid and looked inside, but immediately dropped the box and It's contents. She pulled her hands to her mouth and started to gag.

The contents of the box rolled out making Aurora back up nearly tripping over her feet. A severed penis now lay on the wooden floor with a tag tied to it with the words "George's toy" scribbled on it.

She started to hyperventilate sitting on the floor. She realized it was the clown that had appeared the previous day that had sent the 'present'. Her head frantically looked around the room for the clown or anymore presents. She saw nothing but quickly shot up and ran to the bedroom.

Once inside she looked around the room for the Jack-in-the-box. It was still one the table she had left it on. She looked at the box as if it would give her some answers. The box was worn out and had faded carvings on it but all Aurora had been able to make out on the box was a smiling face and the words "laughing" and "in." The rest of the words and carvings had worn away with time.

She stood pondering over the box and the clown that appeared. _Maybe George was right. The box may be possessed by a demon or something, in which case that would explain the clown and what he had said._ Her eyes widened as she realized what the clown had said. _He said 'she is in the hands of a demon' because of what George had said when he asked about the box._

Aurora lifted the wooden box carefully before exiting the room. When she got to the living room she nearly dropped the box due to the fact that the severed 'toy' was still on the ground.

Sighing, she placed the box on the kitchen counter and grabbed a broom and pan. Scoping up the penis, while still gagging, she disposed of it in the large trash can in the front of the house.

Once done she went Inside to grab the box and sat down on the couch. She pulled her laptop up and began to research anything about the clown and the box.

After a hour of looking for anything on the subject, she managed to find report on someone who claimed to have seem the clown. The man, whose name is disclosed, killed his son, but not only that nailed him to the wall and cut open his stomach and filled it with candy. The man claims that it was not him who harmed his son, but a clown by the name of Laughing Jack. The man was declared insane and placed in an institution for the criminally insane.

Normally, Aurora would just pass it as some lunatic, but the description the man gave for the clown was exactly the same as the clown she had seen the day before. She began trying to find out more on the man but could find nothing due to the fact that the place she had gotten the story was from some shady website that claims to interview insane people for their version of what happened, she was not even sure that was legal.

Sighing, she pushed the laptop off and stood up to make lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a week since the incident happened. Police have been searching for George and Aurora was at first a suspect but now only a witness. They believe that George dropped her off before being taken by someone and has not returned. Luckily, they have not found his severed penis in the garbage, which has already been taken by the garbage truck.

The monochrome clown has also not been seen, but his presence is definitely felt.

Sitting in the toy store, Aurora worked on fixing up some old bratz dolls. Music played from the radio that sat on the register, the soft notes made the store feel a bit more alive than it was.

Not many people come by. With all of the new technologie, most of the people who come by are people who collect toys or wish to gaze at the lost memories of childhood. The few who sell toys are usually just trying to make a quick buck.

Someone walked into the toy store yelling for help causing Aurora to stumble out of the room and out to see what was going on. A tall old man was frantically looking around the shop, but when his gaze fell to the shelves of Jack-in-the-box's he immediately ran over to them and started to search for something. He pulled out the boxes and looked at them before throwing them to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Aurora ran over to the man and pulled him away from the shelf.

The man looked Aurora in the eyes while grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is the box!?" He yelled at her with crazed blue eyes.

"What box!?"

The man let her go, but his eyes held her in place. "Nineteen years ago, I came here with a box. A Jack-in-the-box. This box held the origin of a demon, one the feeds off of pain and blood. I told the old man to never open it, but he didn't listen. No one ever listens."

Aurora looked puzzled by what the man had said. "Do you mean my grandfather? Walter? He died a year ago."

The man didn't do anything but squint at Aurora. "You are the girl who was with him aren't you?"

"What?"

"When I gave him the box, there was a little girl with him, I'd say that was you."

It took a moment for Aurora to realize who he was and what he was talking about. I knew I had seen that box before.

"What the hell is in the -" Aurora already knew what was in the box. Her grandfather didn't open it, she did. When she found it in the secret compartment on the tool box, she believed it was a box that her grandfather had cherished as a child, not a mysterious toy some man had given him.

The old man looked at Aurora and laughed. "You opened the box didn't you?"

Aurora hesitated to answer. "Yes."

The old man sighed. "Did you see him? Do you have it here?"

"I have seen him, but the box is at my house. "

The old man looked at the girl, placing one hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what I can do for you. You have invited the beast in your home. Just make sure he can't get the box. No matter what."

The man turned to leave, but stopped when Aurora grabbed his arm. "Why did you come here if all you are going to do is tell me that we screwed up?"

She wasn't angry, but rather confused. She hoped the man would help her, but he may not know how.

"I was a bit too hopeful, coming here. I thought... I thought I could get to you before he got here, but It seems I was too late."

The old man walked to the register and placed a small card on the table before he left the store, leaving Aurora to stand there.

She felt utterly hopeless.

The next day, Aurora brought the box to the store and put it back in the same place she had found it. Inside the tool box. She sat there doing nothing. She couldn't bring herself to do anything else.

For the rest of the day, Aurora sat at the register staring off into space. No one came to the store, no one called for her, no one walked the streets.

A heavy storm was building up over the sky, threatening to strike the peaceful town, and when Aurora headed home, rain fell and thunder clapped.

Once home, Aurora was ready to sleep, throwing her stuff on the bed before striping her clothes and putting on a night gown. Pushing her jacket on the floor, Aurora slid under the covers.

Thunder made it hard to sleep. The loud noise and constant shaking of the house kept Aurora from getting any real sleep. Not that she minded, the rain and thunder made her feel heavy, creating this warmth inside her. She felt relaxed, but the sudden laughter broke that warm feeling.

Aurora tensed up, listening to the sound of the laughter. She slowly looked towards the foot of the bed, and there he stood. A tall black and white clown. He stared at her and she at him. She expected him to kill her and her heart rate increased. She was terrified.

"Did you like my present?" The clowns voice was rough, sounding as if he laughed a lot. Go figure.

Aurora didn't know how to reply. She knew what he was talking about, but what do you say to someone who cut the dick off of someone who was about to rape you and then proceeded to give it to you as a present?

"Umm, thank you..." Aurora sounded unsure with her words, but she also didn't want to piss off the clown.

The clown laughed at her words. "Don't lie to me, lollipop!" He looked her directly In the eyes. "I hate liars."

Aurora gulped. "Thank you for saving me." She made sure she wasn't lying, so he may not kill her, yet anyway.

The clown laughed harder. "Well I guess you are not lying."

He walked over to her sitting on the bed. Aurora froze in place, not moving an inch. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "We are going to have lots of fun together, Aurora."

Aurora looked up at him. "Wh-what is your name?"

He smiled at her. "Laughing Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aurora sat on her bed staring at Jack. She had no idea how long she had just stared at him, but his chuckling broke that concentration.

"Do you always stare?"

Aurora blushed in embarrassment and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Sorry."

This caused him to laugh. "Why don't we play a game?"

Aurora looked at the clown but hesitated to nod. She had no idea what he considered a game, or if she should even accept his offer.

Jack stood up laughing. "Well then, I have a perfect game to play!" He looked at Aurora as if he was about to kill her. "Where is the box. It was right here." He pointed to the dresser.

Aurora looked at Jack, she remembered what the old man had said. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Jack laughed. "You know the box you were so interested in? The one you couldn't explain."

He crawled on top of her lap and held her neck in his hand, putting a light pressure on it.

"I know you know what I am talking about, now why don't you just hand it over, lollipop."

Aurora was about to push him off of her, but his hold on her neck tightened, causing her to gasp and try to pull his hand away from her neck.

"Please... don't..."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Aurora couldn't speak. She sat there trying to pull air in her lungs, but Jacks hand over her neck made that impossible. As she began to struggle, Jack began to laugh, or at least more that he already was.

"Do you think your life is worth anything? All of you believe you are so important, and yet in reality you are all just evil selfish creatures."

Jack got to her eye level, close enough to where his cone nose touched hers. His eyes looked into hers as she struggled for air.

What Jack didn't expect was thumbs entering the space where his eyes were. Her hands were clasped around his skull with her thumbs pushing their way to Jack's brain. Jack screamed in agony as his hand undid itself around her neck and to her arms.

Aurora tried getting up while still having her hands in his eyes, which was easy due to the fact that the clown was in pain. When she managed to get up she pulled her hands away and ran to the door. The only problem was the door would not open. She began the hit the door, but it was no use. The clown began chuckling, his hands now hold his injured face.

"And here I thought you wouldn't prove to be entertaining. I guess I was wrong."

Jack stood up, dropping his hands to his side. His eyes look fine, as if nothing had happened. Upon seeing his surprising recovery, Aurora began to walk to the far side of the room, with Jack slowly following her.

Once her back was pressed to the wall Jack chuckled. "Nowhere to go, lollipop. Now if you just give me the box, I may forget what you just did."

"I thought this was a game." Aurora looked up at him, trying to buy time so she could think of a plan.

"Oh, it is a game alright, are you not having fun?"

Aurora shook her head, not breaking eye contact. Jack leaned down. "Well if you give me the box we can end the game a bit early."

His twisted smile made Aurora cringe. "It's not here."

Jacks hand hit the wall right next to Aurora's head. "Well then go get it."

"Why didn't you take it when you could? I wouldn't have known." Aurora covered her mouth when she realized what she just said, not sure if it would anger him or not.

Jack stood there, a bit dumbstruck. Why didn't he just take it? "Go get the damn box."

Aurora walked over to the door, which now opened. She headed out to her truck. Once inside she started the engine, before Jack had entered the car. She just looked at him. He was a bit crowded due to his height, and the fact that he was a black and white clown didn't help. Aurora let out a little chuckle before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the Toy store.

Once inside the store, Aurora lead him to the large shelf full of Jack-in-the-box's. She wanted to try and avoid giving him the actual box as long as she could.

Jack inspected the boxes but quickly looked at Aurora before laughing.

"Do you think I am dumb? None of these are the box I am looking for. Where is it?"

Aurora hesitated. "Why do you need it?"

He walked toward her. "That is for me to know."

"At least tell me why my grandfather had it or why you let him have it."

"Your grandfather? I don't know who your grandfather is, let alone know why he had my box."

Aurora bit her lip. "Are you the man that I use to dream about?"

"What are you talking about..." His voice trailed down to a quiet whisper.

"I use to have dreams of a dark clown coming to my bed and taking me away to perform at a circus."

Jack stood there, thinking. When he looked back at Aurora he hit his head with his hand before picking her up.

"What the hell!" Aurora was trying to push out of his grasps.

He danced around with her in his arms, laughing like a mad man.

"I can't believe it's you! You are the girl! The girl who set me free!"

The next day, after Walter had the encounter with the crazy man with the box, Aurora was running around the shop looking for something to play with. Walter had left to get lunch for them from the diner.

Aurora walked to the back of the store where the register sat along with a dull box with a metal crank on its side.

She reached up to pull the down, and set it in her lap.

She inspected the box closely. She grabbed the crank and turned it. A out of tune 'pop goes the weasel' played, as Aurora singed along with it.

When the climax came, nothing happened. Aurora picked up the box and looked underneath it as If that would magically make something happen.

Little Aurora sighed and set the box back on the counter. She looked at it, a bit sad.

She was about to walk away when she heard a 'poof'. Her eyes landed on a tall black and white clown.

She looked at him, a smile appearing on her face. "You're free Jack! Now you don't have to stay in that box anymore!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

The clown looked down at the small girl and smiled. "I don't want to go in that box anymore."

The little girl put a finger on her chin and scrunched up her face before jumping up and running to the door next to the register. She called Jack over and grabbed the box. She opened the door and walked in.

"I read about secret com-part-ments, my grandfather has one in his tool box."

She placed the box on the desk and climbed up on the stool. She grabbed the toolbox and opened the side by pushing the handle down and out. She grabbed the box and placed it in the small opening.

"Now no one will find it to put you in there."

Jack smiled and laughed. He grabbed the little girl and looked her in the eye before knocking her out.

"Thank you, lollipop, but I can't afford you to know what happened."

He set her down outside the room before going back and placing a small ribbon on the box. Once It was on, it dissolved on the tool box and sealed It shut.

He heard the door open to the store before he disappeared. Walter walked over to Aurora who was asleep on the floor with candy in her arms. He smiled, believing she was just tired.

Jack watched as the little girl stirred awake. When she saw her grandfather she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"It was just a dream."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where have you been? I tried to find you but you left." Jack sat Aurora down on the counter next to the register.

Aurora looked at at Jack, blatantly confused. She had been stalling when she asked if he was the man from her dreams, she never even consider the thought that he may actually know her. Unless he is stalling.

She didn't know what to say. Her mouth gaped open as she began to think of how she could know him, but nothing came to mind.

While Aurora spaced out, Jack began to realize where the box was. The tool box.

He moved around her to the door, she barely even noticed. He opened the door causing her to turn and jump up. He walked to the tool box and pulled on the handle causing the small latch to open, revealing the colorless box.

Jack started to giggle then he began to outright laugh. He grabbed the box holding it in his hands. Aurora backed away from the door, not sure what was going to happen.

When Jack was done with his laughing fit, he slowly walked out of the room to see a terrified Aurora who was now holding a shotgun.

"You seem to have pulled out a new toy?" Jack snickered.

"Yea, you never know who might want to play." She looked at Jack, she held the gun in her hands holding it close to her body.

"Aww, and after all I have done for you? We have been through so much and this is how you repay me?" He clutched his stomach due to his laugher.

"I don't know you."

"Oh why sweet Aurora! Of course you do! You were the one who set me free! After I was locked up in this box, it was you who let me out."

"I don't remember anything."

Jack smiled. "I made sure you didn't."

Aurora looked at Jack and pointed the gun at him. "You wouldn't do it."

Jack's laughter filled the room once again, but was quickly silenced.

Jack looked down at his chest. A large bloody hole was carved into his chest by a bullet from the shotgun, that was in Aurora's hands.

She got up and walked over to him. She rubbed the back of her neck. He lay there looking at her with hate.

"You little bitch! I should have killed you when I first had the chance!" He seated at her.

"Yea, yea, you really should have."

She grabbed the box and tossed in her hands. "Why is it so Important to you anyway?"

Jack laughed. "You think I would tell you?"

Aurora looked down at him. "Well I could always stuff you back in it."

This silenced Jack. "You wouldn't."

"I recall you saying that earlier, yet here we are."

Jack clenched his teeth.

"Would you be angry if I destroy it?"

"No. Quite the opposite."

"Okay, got it, don't destroy box."

She smiled at Jack, while a scowl formed on his face.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A small old woman stood outside the shop. Aurora opened the door for her.

"I heard a loud bang. Is everything okay, Aurora?"

She smiled at the old woman. "Yea, I was cleaning the back and found the shotgun Grandad had, it just went off when I set it down. Don't worry, I made sure the safety was on after."

"Okay sweetie, who is that there." She pulled a wrinkled finger towards Jack's direction.

"Oh he just helped me with the gun after It went off." Aurora tried getting the woman to leave, but she persisted to meet Jack.

"Hello young man." This caused Jack to laugh, but that was cut short due to the pain In his chest.

"What is your name?"

"Jack."

"Well Jack, thank you for helping Aurora here today. You should help her more often she gets so terribly lonely."

Aurora held her face in her hands. "Miss Clemson, this is definitely not the time."

Jack had a wide smile on his face watching the clearly blind old woman try to hook Aurora up with someone.

Aurora placed a hand on the lady's shoulder to lead her out. She just waved at Jack and smiled at Aurora.

When she was gone, Jack burst out laughing. When Aurora turned around, Jack stood there, but there was no injury on his body.

"Shit." That was all Aurora said before Jack had her by the neck.

"Well, before we were interrupted, I guess we should continue."

"I distinctly remember I was over you not you over me."

"Minor details."

Aurora squinted her eyes. "No, I am pretty sure that was a big deal."

"Fine. If It makes you feel better." Jack placed her down and walked to the spot he was at and layer down. "Better..."

Aurora had run out of the shop without hesitation. She planned on running through the forest to get home in hopes that Jack would see the truck and believe she was close by.

She ran as fast as she could, luckily it was dark so she could hide easily. Once she was at the tree line she could hear Jack yell for her. She continued through the forest.

She had walked this way before, but preferred not to due to the gangs that liked to hang out here. They didn't cause much trouble, but they would sometimes steal alcohol and start fighting in a drunken rage.

She continued to run until she got to the end of the neighborhood. She stopped and bent down resting her hands on her knees. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down.

When she steadied her breathing, she became to walk home, but was stopped by something in front of her. She looked up.

Laughing Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let's talk about this..."

Aurora voice cracked as she baked up into the forest away from him.

All he did was laugh and walk towards her with terrifying blank eyes.

Trembling hands flew up as Jack raised his hands to strike. Aurora stood still expecting pain to follow suit, but nothing happened.

Aurora opened her tightly shut eyelids and slowly looked where Jack was. She stood straight and dropped her hands looking around frantically. Jack was gone.

Baffled Aurora walked back to where she originally was headed. Home. No point in looking for someone who was probably going to kill you.

Once inside her home Aurora looked around, making sure he was not just going to scare her here. Then again he could just "poof" here whenever he wanted, but since she needed to sleep it was better to pretend that he couldn't do that.

Laying down on the large bed, Aurora began to question her mental state. She nearly got raped, then said rapist was taken by scary clown, then said clown sent said rapists penis to her in a box, then clown proceeded to haunt her for some box when he could have readily take it, then she gouges of his eyes and shots him but he remains uninjured. How she was sane completely eluded her, unless her sanity has just not had time to process everything yet and will be completely destroyed after everything is completely digested.

"Something to look ford to, I guess." She rolled onto her side and realized she was still in her dirty night clothes.

She stood up and striped them all off before slipping back into the warmth of the bed, not bothering to put more clothes on.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and it didn't take long for nightmares to enter her renting mind.

The morning light filled the room with a pleasant glow. Aurora stirred from her long slumber. Recalling her nightmares, she sighed.

About to get ready for the day, Aurora realized something was wrapped around her waist and over her bare chest. Looking down she saw two black and white arms. Freaking out, Aurora woke up the clown on accident.

Pulling her closer to his chest, Jack burst out laughing.

"Did you think I would leave after what you did, sweetness?"

Aurora not listening started to hit his arms to and kick. Frantically trying to release herself from his grasps, laughing Jack just launched.

When she stopped, seeming to have come out of a blind haze, Jack started to release his grip from her.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Jack almost didn't hear her, her small voice barely made it past her lips.

"You should be thankful that I didn't kill you, you little bitch!" Jack clearly angry.

"Well excuse me if I still am under the assumption that you plan on killing me!" She yelled back, getting equally angered.

Jack grabbed her shoulders and pushed his long clawed fingers into her soft flesh, pulling her to him. Pained gasp escaped her through.

Jack's twisted smile reached her ear before he chuckled maniacally. "I had made plans to do something... a bit... different."

Aurora eyes widened, pictures of her nightmares flashed in her mind causing the young woman to shake involuntarily. Small pained whimpers followed by tears escaped her, causing Jack to chuckle and push his fingers deeper into her shoulders.

"Doesn't that sound fun?" Thinking he had finally broken the woman's spirit he began to pull away from her to look with glee on her terror stricken face, but it soon turned sad.

"Th-... th-..." Aurora tried to push the words past her through but fear, pain, and pride were blocking her esophagus.

Smiling wide Jack let her shoulders go with a slurping sound, and stood up. He began to walk out when he heard her small voice.

"Th-... thank... you."

Jack froze. Looking at the naked woman in the bed with blood flowing freely out of her shoulders and onto the white sheets. _What did she just say?_

"Thank you." As if she could read his mind, Jack felt dumbstruck.

Not knowing what to say, Jack said the first thing that came to mind. "Why?"

Aurora looked at him pulling the sheets up to cover her body. "First, you saved me from getting raped, then second you didn't kill me. I guess I _should _be thankful. Sorry for yelling earlier, by the way."

She began to think about how mad her grandfather would be at her for acting this way. He was the kind of man who would give his house to a man who killed puppies because he thought they deserved a second chance. Luckily, her grandmother never let him do that. Now that she thought about it, he probably wouldn't be mad, he would probably just remind her to be kind and respectful to everyone and everything.

Turning her attention back to Jack, she realized her was terribly confused by her actions.

She began to sit up, but soon regretted it due to her bleeding shoulders. She managed to place her feet on the floor and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. _Maybe I should have put clothes on..._

Staggering to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit the was under the sink. Pulling it out with a pained sigh, she flipped the lid up and grabbed the alcohol and bandages.

"Jack, can you help me with this?"

Jack now standing in the doorway looked down at her fumbling with the first aid kit.

"Why? Why me?"

Aurora looked up at him with a smile. "Because I can't go to the hospital. I don't have insurance and plus I would have no idea what to tell them what had happened."

Jack shaking his head continued, "Why would you want my help? I was the one who hurt you."

"Because Jack, no one else is here to help me poor alcohol on my shoulder and my grandfather always told me to forgive easily and that people should get second chances. Even if I have been forgetting that recently."

"The same man with a shotgun in his store?"

"Grandma made him buy it to keep it in the shop."

Jack's smile crept back to his face as he grabbed the alcohol from Aurora. Without warning Jack poured the liquid on her shoulder.

"Fuck!"

Chuckling, Jack pulled back.

"So not cool. I have not even taken any painkillers yet."

She grabbed a cloth and handed it to Jack. He took it and poured the liquid on it before patting her shoulder down wiping some blood away as well.

Grabbing the first aid kit away from Aurora's hands, despite her protest, he cleaned her wounds and bandaged them as well.

After pain, laughing, and blood, Aurora was all fixed up and drugged by the wonderful lortab.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

White rooms. White walls. White food. White people. White eyes. Red. Black space. Black chair. Black things. Black hair. Red.

Eyes open. Eyes close. See everyone. See nothing. Red. Head up. Head down. Head on the ground. Red.

Brain smart. Brain dumb. Brian saying to run. Red. Heart throb. Heart ache. Heart about to break. Red.

Red.

Candy sweet. Candy eat. Candy seeping in dreams. Red. Doll here. Doll there. The doll is in your hair. Red.

Quiet town. Quiet girl. Quiet room at night. Red. Loud toy. Loud boy. Loud screaming, oh joy. Red.

Nails in. Nails out. Nails thrown all about. Red. Smile on. Smiles gone. Smiles horror to be seen. Red

Love one. Love none. Love sicker than a gun. Red. Hate few. Hate all. Hate cast through one's sole. Red.

Pain relief. Pain increase. Pain is only a game. Red. Imaginary love. Imaginary friend. Imaginary thing under your bed. Red

Red.

Laughing man. Laughing clown. Laughing all around. Red. Laughing time. Laughing rhyme. This is Laughing Jack.


End file.
